


The Wet Dream

by leeds



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 1970s, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Smut, Studio Sex, Wet Dream, bottom!Roger, tagging is the bane of my existence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeds/pseuds/leeds
Summary: this is the product of me giving myself the following prompt: brian has a wet dream about roger. they share a room.





	The Wet Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this many moons ago but I totally forgot about it! it’s been finished in my google docs for months...oops. I thought about not posting this when I rediscovered it because this pairing is no longer my muse, but then I read it and thought that maybe a few of you would enjoy it, so I hope you enjoy! xx

Brian blamed those tight satin pants Roger wore the other day.

Roger was wearing them in the dream as he sat across from Brian. They were in the country, sitting on a grassy spot under a tree, and Brian had a guitar with him, as if he was sharing song ideas with Roger. Roger looked at him with those large-lidded, glassy blue eyes as if he was daring Brian to reach out and touch, and touch is what Brian did. It felt so real when he was suddenly on top of Roger, hands on his thighs. They kissed hesitantly, but soon they were fervent. Then, next thing Brian knew, their clothes were off, his hands were on Roger, then Roger’s legs were spread and Brian was halfway inside of him—

Brian was panting when he woke up, and a pillow was on top of him that wasn’t there before. Roger had thrown it at him, he knew that, but he was afraid of _why_. He must have been making noises in his sleep.

Brian ran his hands over his face and rubbed his eyes.

“ _Shit_ ,” he said to himself, staring into the darkness. “Shit.”

Brian thought Roger was attractive. Always had. But he had never consciously thought about him in this way before. Thinking about Roger’s thighs and the way he looked in those open shirts he liked so much did nothing to help his dream-induced erection. _Why now?_ Brian thought. Queen was just starting to gain popularity after the release of their self-titled album, and out of nowhere Brian had to go and develop feelings for his bandmate, his best friend, his roommate…

Maybe if he silenced his mind and went back to sleep, he would wake up in the morning and feel nothing for the boy on the other side of the room. He would laugh about this unnecessary little crisis and carry on as he always had.

Oh, God. Who was he kidding. Every time he closed his eyes, he imagined the way his lips felt against Roger’s—except, no, that was a dream. Nothing actually happened. _Unfortunately_. Fuck, he was done for.

Trying to keep Roger out of his mind proved difficult. At this rate, he would never fall asleep again. So, he let the fantasies flood over him, playing in his mind like a movie. Brian drifted into slumber as he imagined Roger in (and out of) those tight satin pants.

When Brian woke up, he was grateful to see that the sun was up this time. Unfortunately, so was Roger. He was changing, and Brian averted his eyes as if he hadn’t seen any of this before. He hated that he was acting like this, that any exposed skin made his heart race and face flush like a virginal schoolgirl.

“Morning,” Roger chirped, pulling Brian out of his downward spiral. He looked at the blonde, his long, layered hair disheveled after pulling on a sweater.

“Morning,” Brian replied, mouth dry and voice meek. Roger quirked an eyebrow.

“Are you alright?” Roger asked. Brian nodded quickly. Roger looked at him for a beat before bending down to put on his shoes. Brian’s eyes were glued to him—well, to his rear and thin, girlish thighs. Brian cleared his throat.

“Are we going into the studio today?” he asked.

“You and I? Yes. Fred and Deacy can’t, however,” Roger replied, and Brian’s heart rate spiked. Of course he would be stuck in a studio alone with Roger today of all days, after he had a wet dream about—and realized he had feelings for—him.

“Great,” Brian said.

“Throw something on and we’ll leave after we eat,” Roger said, and walked out of their room without giving Brian another glance.

“Right,” Brian said to the empty room. He got up and threw on a pair of black pants and a button-up before slipping into his clogs and joining Roger in the kitchen.

“What’re the others up to?” Brian asked Roger, who was scrambling eggs.

“Er, Freddie went on a day trip with Mary, and Deacy went to visit his parents.” Brian hummed. “Uh, Brian?” Brian looked at Roger, heart beating faster.

“Yeah?” Brian asked. Roger looked back at him and neither said anything for a few seconds.

“Eggs?” Roger finally asked, raising the pan from the stove.

“Oh, uh, yeah, thanks,” Brian said, and grabbed a plate. Roger slid some eggs onto it, Brian watching Roger’s concentrated face as he did and averting his eyes when Roger looked up at him.

“That good?” Roger asked.

“Yes, thank you,” Brian said, and sat down at the kitchen table. Roger joined him shortly and they sat in awkward silence as they ate.

“Got any songs you wanna work on today?” Roger asked.

“Yeah, actually. One in particular.”

“Is it any good?”

“I hope so,” Brian said, a smile tugging at his lips. The song he referred to was one he was quite fond of, and he hoped Roger would like it, too. “I’m going to sing lead on it,” Brian added, and Roger looked at him, surprised.

“Really,” Roger said. “That’s rare.” Brian nodded sheepishly.

They finished their breakfast and left, getting into Roger’s car. The radio was playing 60s rock, and Roger drummed his fingers against the steering wheel.

Brian’s realized feelings were eating him up inside, and as much as he tried not to, he couldn’t keep his eyes off of Roger. He watched his lips curve as he sang along with the radio and sighed as he looked at his long eyelashes.

Roger caught him staring, but Brian didn’t look away. He just smiled softly at Roger, holding his gaze. Roger tore his eyes away to look at the road again, and Brian noticed that he wore a shy smile and his cheeks were a little more flushed than before. Brian pursed his lips, trying to suppress the grin that threatened to expose him.

They spoke very little until they were in the studio.

“Okay, let me hear this song of yours,” Roger said, and sat cross-legged on the floor.

“Alright,” Brian said, and grabbed an acoustic guitar before sitting in front of Roger with his handwritten lyrics laid in front of him. He cleared his throat and began to play.

“ _You never heard my song before, the music was too loud_ ,” Brian sang, Roger’s eyes glued to him. “ _But now I think you hear me well, for now we both know how_.”

Brian cleared his throat again and glanced up at Roger before continuing.

“ _No star can light our way in this cloud of dark and fear. But some day, one day…_ ”

He strummed the guitar while looking into Roger’s eyes.

“ _Funny how the pages turn and hold us in between. A misty castle waits for you and you shall be a queen. Today the cloud it hangs over us and all is grey, but some day, one day…_ ”

Roger’s head rested in his hand. His eyes seemed to sparkle, and Brian almost got lost in them, but there was still one more verse.

“ _When I was you and you were me and we were very young, together took us nearly there, the rest may not be sung. So still the cloud it hangs over us and we're alone, but some day, one day...We'll come home_.”

Brian sang the last three words as he looked at Roger, and the silence that followed as they stared at one another was deafening.

“What do you think?” Brian whispered, afraid to speak at a normal volume for fear of shattering the atmosphere.

“It’s beautiful,” Roger spoke quietly as he straightened his back before hunching over again. Brian smiled.

“You really think so?”

“Yeah, I do. I find it amazing how you can dream up such fantasies.”

Roger’s word choice made Brian’s heart beat rapidly. If only he knew about the fantasies Brian dreamt up last night.

“Thank you,” Brian said bashfully, and set the guitar down beside them.

“Speaking of dreams…” Roger said, as if he was reading Brian’s mind. The smile on Brian’s face disappeared.

“Shit,” Brian said, and swallowed. “I woke you up last night. I’m sorry.” Brian didn’t know what to say, didn’t know how much Roger knew…

“That’s alright, you stayed quiet after I threw a pillow at you. I’m sorry I had to interrupt such a good dream.” Roger smirked, and Brian stared at him, horrified. He knew. He knew, and he was torturing Brian for it.

“Why don’t you tell me about it?” Roger asked.

“Roger, I—”

“Tell me about it.”

“Rog—”

Brian was interrupted this time by Roger’s lips against his own. Roger was holding the back of Brian’s head, his other hand on Brian’s thigh for stability. Brian’s eyes were wide open in shock, but after Roger pulled away for a deeper breath, Brian allowed them to flutter closed and chased Roger’s lips with his own. They kissed sloppily, and it made Brian’s brain fuzzy.

With a lot of effort, Roger pulled back an inch or two.

“Tell me what we did,” Roger demanded.

“What?” Brian asked, breathing heavily.

“Tell me what we did in your dream,” Roger clarified.

“I—We were on the grass,” Brian began.

“On the grass?”

Brian nodded. “We were in the country, under a tree.”

“Right, and what were we doing on the grass under this tree?”

“I fucked you,” Brian breathed out, and Roger blinked at him, pupils blown with lust.

Roger proceeded to climb into Brian’s lap and kiss him.

“Wanna hear you moan my name again,” Roger said as Brian kissed his neck. “Made me so hard,” he panted. “Couldn’t listen anymore, or else I would’ve jumped you.”

Brian pulled away from Roger’s neck to look at him.

“We really should talk about this,” he said.

“We are talking about it,” Roger replied.

Brian gave him a look that said _You know what I mean._

“We’ll talk after,” Roger promised.

“After what?” Brian asked with a smile, feigning innocence. Roger knew he was, and nudged him for it.

“After you fuck me.” Roger looked at Brian in anticipation, and although he was smiling, Brian thought he looked afraid of rejection, as if he would ever say no. Brian brought a hand to his cheek, and rubbed his thumb over his cheekbone.

“You want that?” Brian asked. Roger looked back at him and nodded. Brian then brought Roger’s lips to his and kissed him slowly and sweetly, to show him how much this meant. Brian couldn’t comprehend just how much this meant to him and how it all somehow made sense that he would end up falling for his impish best friend. No matter what fight they got into, Brian needed him. He craved him.

Roger’s heart damn near fluttered out of his chest as Brian kissed him. He felt Brian’s large hands on his waist now, and it made him feel safe and secure. Roger ran his hand down Brian’s front to fondle him, and Brian gasped against his lips.

“Fuck me on the couch,” Roger said, and they pulled away from each other to quickly move to the couch.

Brian sat on the beaten leather, and Roger straddled him. Roger pecked Brian’s lips teasingly a few times before Brian grew too impatient and kissed him slowly and deeply. When their lips parted, Roger had trouble opening his eyes again. He felt absolutely intoxicated.

Roger’s hands went to his zipper, and his eyes didn’t break contact with Brian’s once as he got up and pulled his pants off. He stood bare in front of him, cock unbelievably hard, and Brian stared at it, not knowing where to start or what to do. All he knew was that he wanted to suck off his best friend and they were both more than okay with it.

He started by grabbing Roger’s hips and pulling him closer. He looked up at Roger, who looked down at him with lustful eyes, before leaning forward and licking the tip of his swollen cock. Roger let out a breathy moan and laced his hands in Brian’s hair. He moaned louder when Brian took the head of his cock into his mouth, and little by little he took in more and more. Brian’s wet, hot mouth felt both sinful and heavenly as he bobbed his head, sucking and licking at him. He swirled his tongue over the tip, and Roger felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest.

Roger pulled his cock away from Brian’s mouth and straddled him again. He took Brian’s hand, brought it to his mouth, and Brian watched, frozen, as Roger sucked on his middle finger. He got it nice and wet, and Brian knew what to do when Roger guided his hand behind him. Brian found the puckered hole and slowly pushed his finger inside as he spread his other hand comfortingly on Roger’s lower back. Roger rested his head on Brian’s shoulder.

“That alright?” Brian asked gently. Roger nodded against his neck.

“Move,” Roger commanded, and Brian did. He pumped his finger in and out of him and added another when Roger let him know he could.

“Get your bloody clothes off,” Roger complained, and started to unbutton Brian’s shirt as he rocked back against his fingers. It was the hottest thing Brian had ever seen.

“I’ve got it,” Brian said, taking his fingers out of Roger. “Get on your back.”

“Yes, sir,” Roger said with a smirk, and laid on his back on the couch.

Brian ran to lock the studio door as he unbuttoned his shirt, and discarded pieces of clothing on his way back to Roger.

“That’s more like it,” Roger said as Brian got on his knees between Roger’s legs. He positioned himself and gave Roger a chaste kiss before pressing into him. He was incredibly tight, and his chest glistened as he took Brian’s stiff length inside of him.

“You alright?” Brian asked, mouth next to Roger’s ear. Roger breathed shakily.

“Fuck my brains out, Brian May.” Brian pulled back to look at Roger’s smug smile before picking up the pace, Roger’s fingers digging into his back as he found the right angle and—

“ _Oh, fuck_ ,” Roger moaned. He whimpered as Brian hit his prostate again and again, slamming into him relentlessly.

“God, you feel so good,” Brian groaned. “ _Roger_.”

Brian moaning Roger’s name pushed him over the edge, and Brian’s own orgasm soon followed.

Brian pulled out of Roger and collapsed on top of him, their bodies tacky and burning. Brian watched Roger breathe, his eyes closed. Brian’s shaking fingers touched Roger’s swollen lips, and Roger kissed his fingertips before cracking an eye open to look at him. He closed it again and smiled at the ceiling, and Brian grinned.

♛

Night had fallen by the time Roger and Brian got back to the flat, and Freddie and Mary were playing cards on the couch.

“Hello, darlings!” Freddie exclaimed. “Have you been at the studio all this time?”

“Earlier, yeah,” Roger replied. “We stopped to get something to eat on our way back, though.” (They might have stopped to make out in the backseat of Roger’s car, too.)

“Do anything productive?”

“You could say that,” Roger said, looking at Brian.

“Oh yeah? Anything exciting?”

“Quite,” Roger said. “We’ll talk about it later.” Roger glanced at Mary before making eye contact with Freddie again, which meant _We’ll talk about it later when Mary isn’t here._ Freddie raised an eyebrow and nodded silently, holding eye contact with Roger.

“Nice to see you, Mary,” Roger said, beginning to walk toward he and Brian’s bedroom.

“Yeah, nice to see you, Mary,” Brian chirped, following Roger.

“Nice to see you guys, too,” Mary called after them, but they had disappeared into their room. “They seemed a little…weird?” she said to Freddie, keeping her voice down. Freddie hummed, thinking to himself.

Once Mary had left, Freddie went to Roger and Brian’s bedroom door and knocked impatiently. A few seconds passed before the door was swung open by a disheveled Roger, who gave a fake I-totally-wasn’t-doing-anything smile. But Freddie peaked over Roger’s shoulder to see Brian on Roger’s bed, shirt unbuttoned, and he understood.

Neither said a word as Freddie took Roger by the shoulders, turned him around, and closed the door again. He hated to interrupt.

END

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! kudos & (nice) comments are appreciated ♥️


End file.
